bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:???/Character
C-Word Oh god. That Cunt photo is making me sick. x-x -Faw I found it funny, when it was added by a user days ago, so I did some research, to back it up with facts, so you can look at it again! ^^ Doomspeaker Talk 20:00, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I think we should remove it. It's not really needed and is disgusting, even by Binding of Isaac standards. M0xxy (talk) 00:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) >< Why is there always something with you on controversy? "Green with envy", a picture of a woman's evil cunt, and on a religious game, it's nothing. I was just commenting that it's a bit gross. If you want to see something gross, go see 2 girls 1 cup. DEAR GOD. -Faw I'm just giving my opinion on this. Not going to argue since this isn't about facts. And yes I've seen 2 girls 1 cup. M0xxy (talk) 04:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Why don't they just get another cup? Is Little CHAD useless? Sure he drops hearts, but aren't there holy items that have a chance to replace it with a soul heart? Danjen (talk) 13:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Little Chad does drop hearts, but in all the time I've ever used him I've never seen him drop a soul heart, it's always a half a red heart. Maybe his hearts don't count as 'drops' that can be affected by mitre or mom's pearl. Also as an aside, when using the wiki's search function, searching for ? ?? or ??? doesn't give this page as a search result, but when it does show up (searching for xxx) the page title is shown as ?? when it should be ???. I have no idea how to fix this or I would. Health-Ups Stem Cells, when picked up at one health with ??? on the Depths, did not add a soul heart. Does it only add one when at 3 or higher? I run BoI on Mac, with Steam. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:24, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Dead Cat Today I found the Dead Cat in the Devil room while playing with ??? (I had picked up the ankh and died, I didn't unlock the character yet) which was 3 soul hearts to buy. I had 4 so I bought it without a problem. But then when I lost a life, I began the next life, not with 1 soul heart, but with a normal heart container. When I lost other lives the same happened. Has anyone ever experienced this and can confirm that this always happens? I didn't find any information on the Dead Cat in the ??? page. Salvatoor (talk) 19:00, July 19, 2013 (UTC) unlockable/controllable by other menas i havent yet completed the game (it means killing mom, doesnt it? i havent so far) but still got into this form/that character. i was going with isaac i think, obtained an ankh and some other item that prevented me from die twice, then i was in this blue form. ??? is Dead Isaac ??? is dead Isaac. That's why he's not Isaac in a costume. http://edmundm.com/post/77261456031/so-is-dead-isaac-i-always-figured-that-by-the 08:23, February 20, 2014 (UTC)Anonymous If you die with the ankh and hold r to restart, you can play as ??? without unlocking It Tomefan1 (talk) 00:59, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Dark Bum + Little C.H.A.D. If you get Little CHAD, Bloody Penny and Dark Bum (Rebirth) in the same run, it is a great way to convert those pesky red hearts into soul hearts. ~Anonymous User 18:47, December 9, 2014 (UTC)